winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Dimension
The Magic Dimension is the Universe where most of the adventures of the Winx Club take place. It is a Universe where Magic is everywhere and with many different magical Realms and planets. Magix Magix is a magical galaxy as well as the name of the major city. Magix acts as the home base of the Winx Club in most of the series and is located at the center of the Magic Dimension. In the Second Movie, Magix is mentioned as also being a planet. Thus the name Magix has been used differently through the series: #as the name of the City found near Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, #as the Planet where the City of Magix, Alfea, Cloud Tower and red Fountain are found, #as the Galaxy where Planet Magix is found, and #as the name for the whole Magic Dimension. Locations * The City of Magix (south of Alfea) * Alfea:College for Fairies * Red Fountain * Cloud Tower * Darkar's Castle (north of the lake) * Pixie Village (south of Cloud Tower) Black Mud Swamp The Black Mud Swamp is a swampy area near the lake, where the water nymphs live, in the water lilies. The area is often used by Alfea and Red Fountain as a field exercise area. The swamp is home to many exotic species of magical plants and animals, as well as the Kingdom of Undines, sub-tarrainian slug and the quietous carnivorous. Lake Crystal There is also a lake called Lake Crystal, also called Lake Roccaluce, in which liquid moonlight can be collected (according to the Winx Club comic, issue 13 Moonlight). Lake Roccaluce (which translated from Italian to English means Lake of the Rock of Light) is also from where Daphne communicated with Bloom numerous times during the First season, including helping her to realize that she did not lose the Dragon Flame after all. Wildlands The Wildlands, also known as the Resort Realm, is a magic-free area on Magix. It is home to many dinosaur-like animals, as well as Hunter Trolls, and magic does not work for ordinary level fairies and witches there. However, for fairies having earned their Charmix and witches possessing a Gloomix, magic is possible there. It’s located beyond the magical dimension, near the shopping town “Adquistes”. Just outside Magix lies an imposing mountain range, and the lush forests of Wildland spread out behind one of those mountains. It has a large, enchanted, rose lake in the middle. A wonderful, tiny beach surrounds it, just right for lighting bonfires. The vegetation is lush and thick and is a real jungle. Apart from wolves and monsters, nobody lives here. Anyone is bound to be terrified if they go for a walk on their own. Adquistes Adquistes is a commercial city near the Resort Realm. It is where the Winx and Specialists picked up their ski and camping gear before heading off on their assigned vacation in the Wildlands. Lord Darkar's Fortress It was Lord Darkar's fortress in Season 2 and the home for the Trix as well. Shadowhaunt was difficult to enter, let alone approach, because it was guarded by the Shadow Monsters of the Under Realm. These guards were under Lord Darkar's command and because of the intense negative force found there, as well as the lack of sunlight, weakens creatures living on the surface. When the fake Professor Avalon kidnapped Bloom, the remaining Winx and Specialists launched an assault on the castle and were soon followed by two of the school directors and a Red Fountain teacher (Saladin sent Codatorta in his place). After Lord Darkar was defeated in the Realix Realm, most of Shadowhaunt was left in ruins. Despite this, Stormy suggested to Baltor that they should move there in Season 3. It was called as Darkar's Fortress/'Darkar's Castle' in the Rai version and Shadowhaunt in the 4Kids version. Downland Downland is where Princess Amentia , her husband Sponsus and her parents Queen Quoeda and King Enervus live. It is located below the fortress of Lord Darkar (Shadowhaunt in 4Kids version). It is surrounded by many twisted, dark tunnels and is just like a labyrinth. You can follow the beautiful crystals within the hollow to reach the town, which become more and more numerous as you approach Downland. The town is not very big and surrounds the Royal Castle, a tall, angular, geometrically shaped palace. The style is ancient Egyptian. There are no gardens around here but it is spacious and bright inside the castle. Ohm It was the Realm of Inner Peace until Valtor stole the magic treasure there and the planet became the opposite, with no peace at all and only disasters occurring on the planet till the Winx released all the spells Valtor stole and the magic treasure of the Realm returned to its proper place. *The name of the Realm probably comes from the Ohm, which is the SI Unit of Electrical Resistance. It can also be from the mystic word AUM found in Indian religions which is always intoned at the beginning of any prayer, mantra or at the beginning and end of any reading of sacred scriptures in Hindu tradition. Oppositus Oppositus was one of few places in the Magic Dimension where opposites existed in total harmony. Guards were lazy and alert all at once and inhabitants preferred matches that were opposite to themselves. Valtor attacked this planet seeking its magic treasures in his quest for power. After the attack, everything on Oppositus became the same until Valtor was defeated. *The name of the Planet Oppositus is derived from the Latin word "oppositus", which means opposite,. Zenith Tecna's home realm. A world with heavy use of technology, the people enjoy a high standard of living and use the metric system. *The word "Zenith" is generally used to describe a point supposed to be directly above a particular location. In astronomy, it denotes the highest point a celestial body reaches in the sky (for example the Sun reaches its zenith at noon). Melody Melody is the home realm of Musa and Princess Galatea. *The name of the planet obviously comes from the word "Melody" which is another name for a tune, and is the term used to describe a harmonic succession of notes making a musical phrase. *The realm made an appearance in the episode "Musa's Song". Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimensions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4